Innocent Lesson
by Valeince
Summary: "There's a line between us that I know I should not cross. A line that permits me to still be close to her at a degree. I'm proud of my self-control. No matter how adorable she is, I still managed to keep my hands to myself but... How long can I keep this up?" One day a question made us closer than ever... "Alibaba what's a kiss?"


{A/N:} Hey guys I couldn't help but upload this one. Had this fluff in mind a lot. _Maybe_ I'll be splitting it to three rated versions. The K+-T , T &amp; M. Might be an Inaccurate and sorry for any wrong grammar or spelling. Magi does not belong to me and by the way Morgiana is a little clueless when it comes to romance here. They're already adults in this fic but there's no specific age though.

Enjoy ;)]

Years later

Alibaba lay on the ground with his arms behind his head and a knee propped up. He looked up to the sky and stared at the clouds, letting time pass by as he lay under the shadow of a tree. The sky had various color combinations. From sky blue to lilac, from lilac to pink, from pink to red and from red to orange with crepuscular rays shining through the clouds in the sky. Some clouds highlighted and some made into silhouette. It was beautiful and he enjoyed the peaceful ambiance it gave off. He had decided to come here and take a break from everything. He was mentally and emotionally exhausted. Last night he dreamed of Morgiana again and it was making it harder for him to control himself when Morgiana unknowingly did something adorable.

"Damn! She's too cute for her own good!"

His eyes widened when he heard it with his own ears. A blush colored his face but he brushed it off with a mock cough. He used the back of his hand to cover his mouth in embarrassment.

_"That pout of hers... and the way she looks away with her cheeks red when I tease her_," he thought.

_"It makes me want to keep her..."_

_"Never let go of her... Make no other man touch her..."_

He raised his hand on looked at it.

_"Make her mine,'_"he thought as he closed his hand and lay it on the ground.

_"If only I was brave enough to tell her I love her..._"

He clenched his hand into a fist in an attempt to let out a little bit of his frustration into it.

He released a sigh and rolled to his side. The gentle breeze and the rustling of the leaves calmed him down. His eyes set on the sight a a white flower. It was a simple white beauty but it held significance to him for it reminded him of the love of his life. It looked similar to the flower she often wore on important casual occasions. He pictured Morgiana lying beside him giving him that adorable smile of hers, a flower pinned on her hair behind her ear and looking at him with love in her eyes. He thought of her allowing him to caress her cheek, leaning into it with intimate trust without pushing him away.

_"Pushing me away..._"

He thought of the times when Morgiana pushed him away sometimes strongly and sometimes just a nudge. He smiled bitterly.

_"At least she's by my side... even if it is as her companion, her friend."_ Friend. A title that permitted him to be closer to her. A title that allowed him to casually interact with her. But he wanted to be more than that. He wanted to be permitted closer to her in a way no man has ever experienced. He wanted his love to be reciprocated. He wanted him to see her as a man. As her lover.

_"How long can I keep this up?_" He wondered, his chest painfully tightening.

He thought of 4 years ago. The time when he asked Morgiana to be his lover. Morgiana said she would think of it but a thought entered through his head that it was in consideration of the situation. He was depressed that time and longed for what Olba and Toto had, Love. It has been so long since he last felt so.

After avoiding him several times, she finally gave him an answer. She declined and apologized telling him that she indeed loved him, but as a friend, not a lover. It crushed his heart to say it was fine when he can barely fake a smile. He accepted it but he never stopped loving her. Actually, he really loved her enough to try getting over her but he couldn't. Even now he does his best to not cross any lines in fear of losing her but instead he is losing himself. Is it obsession?He doesn't know.

He let the breeze lull him to sleep. He wished to dream of a place where he could be happy, where he could forget about his problems and more importantly, set aside the indescribable pain in his chest.

"Alibaba?" a voice called out to him.

"Alibaba?" again...

"Alibaba?" He recognized this voice, he soon realized. It was the voice of a person that was kind and strong. It was the calm soothing voice of the woman that he admired. It was Morgiana's voice.

_"Mor?_" he thought.

He heard movement in front of him and that made him knit his brows. He felt calloused fingers on his temple, gently brushing the strands of hair before lowering down to his cheeks. The warm hand cupped his cheek and he felt a thumb brush in a curve along the surface. It was a pleasant moment that of tingling touch accompanied by her intoxicating scent. Little by little, he was brought out of his dazed state. He opened his eyes to see Morgiana squatting beside him so closely with an arm tucking her knees and the other reaching out to him as she studied his features. He saw a blush taint her cheeks when she realized he had awaken.

"Sorry," she muttered as she took her hand back and set it on top of her arm.

"It's okay," he said with a blush but quickly covered it.

_"This is awkward_," he thought. He sat up and squatted in front of Morgiana.

"Alibaba?"

He breathed and look at her and tried to smile. "Hm? What is it Mor?"

"What's a kiss?"

He stared at her for a moment, validating if he had indeed heard her right. After a few moments, he felt heat rise to his cheeks once he finally got it. The K word brought back some of the intimate and adorable dreams he had of her with him. He was definitely shocked to hear this from her. He knows she's more interested in fighting than romance. Of all the things he thought she would ask about to him, this was one of the least of what he had expected.

"You don't know what a 'kiss' is?" he asked and she shook her head. He wondered how it was possible for her not to know such when she often talks to the girls (Yamraiha, Pisti, Kougyoku, Toto and the others) when they visited. And he knows how girls and gossip click.

"Sorry! I didn't mean to be cocky Mor, " she just nodded and waited for him to talk.

"Why do you want to know?" He asked curiously.

"A while ago..." Morgiana started.

-Flashback Start-

_A while ago_

Aladdin was sitting on a balustrade of the balcony as he thought of the events that happened over the years. They've successfully regained the Kingdom of Balbadd, they've mended their relationship with the Kou Empire. It was difficult but they managed to do so after they defeated Al-Thamen. He thought of how Alibaba and the others have grown in matters of strength and maturity. Alibaba has indeed matured on the matters of handling Balbadd as King but when it comes to love... He's an idiot. He chuckled as he recalled consulting Alibaba about love.

It's been years since he first knew Alibaba and Morgiana. They might put on a mask sometimes that fools the others but he can easily see through it. Sometimes the two would sneak glances at each other and when one would notice the other staring, he/ she would quickly look away. He knows that Alibaba has loved Morgiana for and for a long time now and he could see the confusion in Morgiana's heart towards her affection for Alibaba. Alibaba has been careful not to step out of the line. Once, Alibaba tried getting over her by dating another but it ended up making him love her more.

Aladdin thought of Morgiana who was clueless about Alibaba's affection for her, thinking that that was a long time ago and that he was already over her. For a week now, he has noticed Alibaba avoiding Morgiana and he could only wonder why. He needed to find a way for Alibaba and Morgiana to talk. Anymore than this and Morgiana would think he hates her and that would add to Alibaba's problems.

As he thought of a way, he is startled to hear Morgiana's voice calling. "I haven't even finished my plan yet," Aladdin sighed.

"Aladdin?" Morgiana called out.

"I'm here," he answered and he saw Morgiana's head poked out of the balcony door.

"Oh..." she entered and sat beside Aladdin.

"So, what is it?" he asked with a cheerful smile.

"I wanted to talk to you..." Morgiana answered.

"Okay... about?"

"Do you notice anything strange with Alibaba?" she asked. Looking at him with eyes pleading for an answer.

"Nothing out of the ordinary" he answered. _"I hope this doesn't go like I thought."_

"I see..." she looked down in disappointment.

"I don't know why but I think Alibaba is avoiding me. He walks away when I get near him... When I talk to him, he makes e-excuses." She looked at him. "I want to know why... I tried asking him but he disappears before I could ask. I thought maybe you might know."

"Did I do anything to upset him?" she asked.

_"I was hoping she would just brush it off'_," he sighed. He placed a hand on her shoulder. "You're thinking too much Morgiana, trust me you didn't do anything to upset him," He assured and a calm smile graced his face.

"Okay"

_"Time to change the subject,"he thought._

"Morgiana? Have you ever had any romantic experiences?" he asked.

"No...I guess," she answered. She recalled Hakuryuu proposing to her but she didn't really feel that romantic. Although it was a rather surprising experience, she felt like he did it out of desperation.

"Really?" he asked. _"You're slow Alibaba,"_ he thought. He shouldn't be that surprised, Morgiana focuses more on fighting and protecting and not on love but that's just how she is especially because of her past. He respects her. She is kind and thinks of the well - being of others before hers.

"Not even a kiss?" he asked further.

"Kiss? What's is it?" she asked.

Before he could answer, someone called him out.

"My apologies for disturbing you Aladdin-sama but your presence is needed at the Archives," the person said.

He looked to see the aid of the Keeper of Archives.

"Alright," Aladdin said before he thought of how he could explain before an idea came to his flow of thoughts. He smirked mentally as he turned his attention back to Morgiana. He gave her an apologetic smile. "Sorry Morgiana, I have to go. For the answer, find Alibaba and ask him to show you," he said and went before she could say anything.

-Flashback ended-

As Morgiana went on explaining, Alibaba felt guilty after hearing what she wanted from Aladdin. He should have thought about what would happen before avoiding her. Now it felt like a stone was weighing heavily on his back. His subconscious was was currently on all fours on the ground while he let the feeling of guilt engulf him.

"_You're such an idiot!" _he scolded himself.

He needed to be aware of how his actions would affect others. He had a lot to learn before he could consider himself a great king. He looked at Morgiana who was just staring at him, waiting for him to say something.

"Sorry Mor! I didn't mean to upset you, really!"

After Alibaba apologized, Morgiana gave him a relieved smile. When she smiled, her eyes softened and her cheeks was adorned with a slight pinkish color . He could not help but reached his hands out in attempt to hug her when he caught himself midway. She cocked her head to the side as if saying "Alibaba?". Instead of pulling it back, he unconsciously put it on both her cheeks and stretched them.

"Whaaryadawing?" (What are you doing?) she asked. He released both cheeks when he realized what he did. She rubbed her cheeks.

"What was that for?" she asked with a pout.

"Sorry. Just wanted to do it." he said. "_Because you're too cute for your own good,'"_he wanted to say that but that would just make things more awkward.

Morgiana wasn't convinced but decided to let it slide, thinking that Alibaba always had a reason for doing unusual things.

"So you wanted to know what a kiss is..." he said and she nodded.

"I thought you and the girls talked about these kinds of topics?" Alibaba asked.

"I listen sometimes but I'm more interested im training."

_"Right. This is what Morgiana we're talking about,"_he thought.

"I feel awkward when they talk with me about those... you know... Sometimes they get too far and it confuses me when they talk about body parts..." she answered and Alibaba blushed. He knew what 'parts' mean.

"Oh... "

"He told me to ask you to show me instead," she answered.

"He wanted me to show you?" Alibaba asked more to himself.

"_Aladdin wants me to kiss Mor?!"_he exclaimed in his head.

_"Aladdin already knew how hard it was to control myself when Morgiana was around."_ He put a hand on his temple and let out a sigh. A part of him didn't want to cross the line but the other was jumping happily, telling him that he would only be teaching her. No matter how tempting the idea was, he could never take advantage of her. He wanted her to participate on her own volition.

"Well, first I want to explain- T-try to explain... I'll show you after," Alibaba stuttered when he saw Morgiana listening closely.

"I-It's something you do to someone to show them you love them," Alibaba started.

"I see, so it's not a thing?" Morgiana asked and Alibaba chuckled.

"No, but there are a lot of types though. Its like-" Alibaba lifted his hands and formed them, his index finger and thumb formed a circle while his last three fingers curled into a half fist and did the same with the other.

"Imagine these are lips," he said indicating the two fingers that were formed into a circle. Morgiana nodded for him to continue.

"A kiss is something like a touch from another's lips..." He pushed his fingers to kiss the other. "Sorry kind of hard to explain."

"It's alright. Can you explain again?" He looked around to see a flower nearby, he stood up, picked it and squatted back again in front of Morgiana.

"Imagine this as someone else's lips," he said as he lifted it about an inch in front of her lips.

"This is a kiss," he pushed until it gently touched her lips.

"Oh... so that's a kiss... It's like people eating each other, " She said wearing a confused look. "Why would people do that?" Alibaba sighed and shook his head, amused. He looked back at her with a soft smile.

"Not exactly but to answer your question. It's because of love. Love makes people do crazy things." He spoke the last line truthfully wearing a hurt expression as he remembered Morgiana's rejection but he shook the feeling off, not wanting her notice.

"There are a lot of kisses actually," he informed her.

"I'm confused."

"W-want me to show you?" Alibaba asked and Morgiana nodded. He was reluctant at first but with a look at her eyes he decided to do it. To kiss her.

"Don't move," Alibaba commanded.

He leaned in, tilting his face and pressed his lips on hers gently. Her eyes widened. The gentle touch of his to hers suprised her, it was completely different from his description. He pulled back as quickly as he kissed her. He knew he had to control himself around her. A little more and he would he given in. Her lips were a little chapped but were soft and warm.

"So that's what you meant. I don't see what is special about it,"Morgiana commented.

"It is special. I want to show you...Let me take you into a moment. Do you trust me Mor?" Alibaba asked.

_"Forgive me Mor... I may not be able to control myself," _he thought in his head.

"Yes, I trust you Alibaba"

With that Alibaba stood up and stretched his hand to her.

_"She trusts me this much..." _His gaze softened when he looked at her.

She slid her hand on his and he pulled her up. Alibaba leaned in.

__'This time let me wear a mask for the woman I love_"_

"Imagine me as your lover Mor..." He whispered in Morgiana's ear and blew softly. He felt her shudder and smile mischievously at her reaction. He leaned back and touched a lock of her hair that escaped her ear.

"When Lovers are in a moment, it's like everything disappears around them and they only see each other. In that moment you just want to connect to your lover. Sometimes..." he trailed off as he focused only on the love of his life.

Alibaba tucked the lock of Morgiana's hair behind her ear. "They talk to each other," He said and looked into her eyes.

"You are so beautiful Mor." He complimented her. She blushed and felt her heart beat fast, she wanted to avert her eyes but found herself unable to do so. It was like his eyes captured hers.

"Sometimes they smile at other, showing they are happy that the other is present." He said and smiled affectionately.

She didn't notice but the moment those eyes captured hers, it was like she was transported into another place. All she could focused was him. His sun-kissed hair, his hazel eyes, his enticing aura.

She heard his voice.

"Sometimes they hug..."

He moved closer, wrapping his arms around her. She stiffened but melted in his presence a moment later. She found herself hugging him back. She felt safe in his arms. He felt content and hugged her tighter, closing any possible gap between them. Together, they fitted like a puzzle.

"Sometimes they just want to stay close." Alibaba moved back a little but let his arms rest on her waist.

"And sometimes they just want to give each other kisses." Morgiana looked up and watched as Alibaba wore an undescribable look in his eyes.

"A kiss on the cheek" he leaned in to kiss her cheek and then the other. She blushed. She could feel his warm breath on her ears and it made her feel flustered.

"Maybe the nose?" he leaned back a little and gave her a cheeky grin before kissing her nose. She really hoped that he wouldn't hear her heart, it was beating more faster and more loudly the more she indulged in his presence.

Alibaba felt really good, making her blush. His chest glowed with pride as he witness his love swoon from his actions. He moved to Morgiana's ear and nipped it. He heard her breathing fasten.

"Or maybe..." he leaned back to look at her.

"A kiss on the lips" He cupped her cheek and looked into her dazed eyes. He tightened his hold on her waist and leaned in. He pressed his lips on her soft ones and found the desire to kiss her deeply but controlled himself. He didn't want to move too fast and make her uncomfortable.

Morgiana closed her eyes and kissed him back. There was something different about this kiss. She let herself melt in his presence. The kiss made her feel sparks. It was as if time slowed down. All she could focus on were his lips, his scent, and what he made her feel. Everything felt so right and perfect the she felt lost in his spell.

Her hands moved on their own and ran up his chest until it reached his neck. She wrapped her arms around his neck and her hand traveled up to his soft hair.

After a few moments, they pulled back from each other. Alibaba smiled brightly and Morgiana could not help but return it. He felt victorious in his part to finally fulfill one of his desires that was to experience kissing her in reality. He reluctantly let go of her.

Morgiana touched her warm lips before she touched her chest, where her beating heart was. She did not know why but she felt happy, breathless. Like there was light that filled her. Alibaba bent down to pick up the flower from earlier and twirled it in his hands.

"Umm... Alibaba," Morgiana called out.

"Yes?" He looked back at her but still twirled the flower in his hand.

"Thanks," she said as she shyly looked down the ground and played with the grass with her foot.

"Your welcome," He said as he cupped her cheek and let her look at him and placed the flower on her ear. He looked gazed at her and smiled. Morgiana could not help but be lost in his hazel eyes. He however couldn't help himself and placed a kiss on her forehead.

"I've got to go Mor, see you later," With that he left her all dazed. Before he could go though, he felt something pull him.

"Mor?"

"K-ki..."

He turned to see Morgiana trying to look at him, and when she did she was the most adorable being he's ever seen. The blush on her face, her cherry lips, her hair that framed her face, everything about her was perfect to him. She looked at him shyly.

"Hm?"

"Kiss," she answered. "Kiss me again"


End file.
